Life Lines
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: [4th 10th Sarah Jane Smith] Sarah Jane Smith takes the Doctor in his 4th incarnation to a palmist who reads his palm. Sarah Jane and the 10th Doctor reflect back on the moment.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a 4****th**** Doctor Fan fiction piece. But I have wanted to make an honest attempt at it and so here it is a cute little fluffy piece with 4****th****, 10****th**** Doctors and Sarah Jane. Most of this was inspired by a dream, I had the night before and I decided to write it down plus a little research on Wikipedia on palm reading. Please R/R and tell me what you think. **

**XXXXX**

**Life Lines **

"Now honestly, Sarah, this is a whole lot of superstitious nonsense. The future can not be read on the palms of your hands."

Sarah smiled softy, "So says the almighty Time Lord. It's just for fun, Doctor, nothing more nothing less. I don't believe in palm reading either. But we're at a carnival we might as well have a go at it."

The Doctor smiled a good natured grin at Sarah, "If we must we must."

They entered into a tent with a bunch of incense smoldering away, which automatically caused the Doctor to go into a sneezing fit. The Doctor then drew into the pockets of his heavy coat and produced a handkerchief with which he blew his nose with a loud prodigious noise.

Sarah said a bit tersely, "Doctor…."

The Doctor grinned, "What Sarah? Do you think we are going to scare away a palmist with the blowing of my nose?"

Sarah sighed and shook her head at the Doctor's obvious bad manners.

A woman entered the back of the tent, wearing what looked to be a costume of a gypsy, and a cup of coffee in her hand. "Oh I am sorry." She said, "I went to get a cup of coffee and didn't know I'd have customers when I got back."

The Doctor said, "Hmm a palmist that didn't expect to have customers, Sarah." He clearly wasn't impressed by the woman who seemed to have a lack of care about her profession. "Come on, Sarah I have seen better Palmists in Tibet and in India." He proceeded to walk out.

Sarah held onto the ends of the Doctor's scarf. "Oh no you don't, get back in here." She pulled the Doctor by the scarf back into the tent.

The Doctor sighed and the palmist smiled good naturedly, "I see your friend does not have any belief in my craft."

"The ever constant cynic." Sarah said with a smile.

The woman nodded and then said to the Doctor, "Let me see your hands."

The Doctor fidgeted a bit and a quick glance of Sarah Jane who was giving him a look of death with her eyes convinced him to hand the palmist his hands.

The woman looked over his hands, "Hmmm….you have very long life lines. Your life will be very long." She traced her fingers over the Doctor's palms.

The Doctor grinned, "Well I haven't lived 750 years for nothing."

The Palmist frowned a bit at the Doctor's words not sure whether he was joking or being serious.

She then proceeded to read his heart lines, "Very strong heart lines. You are man who is strong in matters of the heart. This can also be bad though, it means your heart can be broken very easily."

The Doctor was quiet but he then quickly cracked the silence, "I don't have a heart, madam." The Doctor paused and he then grinned, "I have two."

Sarah sighed, she knew the Doctor very well and when someone got close to the truth, he often chose to joke about it rather than be serious.

The woman looked up at him very seriously, "Whether one or two hears, sir. It means the same. You are a delicate individual who is lead often by your heart. It often overrules your head."

Sarah was taking this all in and the Doctor shook his head, "Pure and utter nonsense, Sarah Jane."

The palmist then said quietly, "Now your head lines. You are an individual of much intelligence." The Doctor grinned and said sarcastically, "Really, I had no idea." The palmist ignored him and said, "Yes, but again concerning your heart lines. You often let your heart rule your head. It will cause you a great deal of pain in your future. You know what must be done in your head but your heart will be pained by it."

The palmist then said, "And now your fate lines…." She traced her fingers across the Doctor's palms. "You will have many obstacles within your life. You often desire a certain amount of control over your overall fate, but you will never have it. Your life, because of your very long life lines, will be a curse at some part in your life, because you can not control your fate or your destiny. You who believe you can control most actions in your life will be devastated."

The Doctor suddenly latched his hands away from her. "I think you've read quite enough, madam."

Sarah Jane looked up at the Doctor and grinned herself, "I thought you didn't put much stock in palmists, Doctor."

"I don't. It's just that my hands were getting sweaty."

Sarah Jane sighed and shook her head; leave it to the Doctor to find some excuse to be a skeptic.

She handed the palmist her hands and she proceeded to read away.

-o0o-

Sarah Jane walked once again with the Doctor, a man who had gone through so many changes in his life. He was so different than he once was. He now wore a brown pinstripe suit and had brown hair that ironically like his curls in his 4th regeneration often chose to stick up on end at the most inappropriate times. He had said to her earlier that he had regenerated half a dozen times. He took Sarah Jane by the hand and Sarah grasped his hand and said to him with a light grin on her face, "You have a very long life line…"

The Doctor chuckled, "Now really Sarah Jane. I have changed bodies over half a dozen times. I don't think that my hands will really honestly read the same as they did when that palmist read them."

Sarah Jane smiled and scrawled her fingers down the palm of his hand, "Why did you wrench your hands away from her, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "There was a good deal of truth to her words, Sarah Jane. I didn't like it."

Sarah Jane nodded and then said, "So you're over 300 years older. How true were her words?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful as if he considered answering her question but he then smiled and then grasping Sarah Jane's palm he grinned, "Why Sarah Jane, you have a very long life line as well."

Sarah Jane sighed and shook her head, leave it to the Doctor once again not to answer her straightforwardly, "Oh you…."

The Doctor squeezed Sarah Jane's hand and then said, "Truth is, Sarah Jane. I don't want to know my fate or destiny. I already had enough of that in my past. I am just content walking forward not worrying about it till it happens."

Sarah Jane nodded and the two walked down the lane content with each others company…


End file.
